Potions
by Nina-Satine
Summary: Following the events of "Defense Against the Dark Arts" Sarah makes her way over to the Potions classroom to find Gryffindor and Slytherin quarreling. Sarah watches as Snape takes "control" of the situation, and decides to step in, much to the shock of the students, and displeasure of the Potions Professor.


Part III of the "Hogwarts Saga", follows right after Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Sarah was running late, she decided to take comfort that her tardiness would grate on Severus's nerves. As she made her way to potions classroom she saw a commotion in front of her, she rolled her eyes at seeing the Gryffindor trio against the Slytherin gang. Sarah was ready to start taking points away for the sudden banter between Potter and Malfoy, when the spells started to fly. Sarah pulled her wand and made her way over.

Severus had managed to step in moments before she had arrived. Feeling relieved she lowered her wand and walked closer to hear Severus dismiss Goyle to the nurse. She heard as Weasley mention that Granger was hit with a spell too. Sarah's eyes widen at the sight of the girls front teeth growing at an alarming rate. The sound of giggling was heard from Parkinson.

"I see no difference." Came out of the Professor. Sarah heard enough. She quickly came up behind Granger and placed both of her hands the girl's shoulders.

"That's cruel Severus." Sarah said before waving her wand over the crying girl. "I have temporarily stoped the growth, but I suggest you make your way to the hospital wing quickly." Sarah said gently easing the girl around her as she run out of sight.

"That was unnecessary Miss Kingsley." Severus said.

"I did not ask for a critic Professor." The entire hall went silent as the students watched as the two professors looked at each other. Potter began to say something only for Sarah to raise a hand towards him. Slowly her eyes turned towards the two Gryffindors obviously both where stunned at her sudden defense of their friend, and at the way she spoke to the potions teacher. "I'm quite disappointed," Sarah continued before turning her eye to the now three Slytherin that stood next to their head of house. "I was under the impression that the students from prestigious families where well-mannered here at Hogwarts, such a pity that I was mistaken." Sarah said as she lifted her head up and looked down her nose at them. Malfoy was sneering, Parkinson looked appalled, and Crabbe looked confused. She turned to the other two before continuing. "And fighting in the hallways, I have half a mind to take away points and give detentions." She could feel it, Snape wanted to do just that, but as biased as he was, he would completely ignore the wrongdoings of his Slytherin students. "But since it seems Snape has already, remedied, this situation. I believe it is well past time for class to start. Wouldn't you agree sir?" Sarah said turning her attention back to the Professor, before he could get a word in otherwise. "Come now children, off to class." Sarah finished, clapping her hands to get the students to snap out of their shock.

Snape looked murderous, Sarah merely turned her head to the side as if daring him to challenge her in front of the other students. She knew this was not over however. As soon as class was let out it seemed all the students ran out leaving the two professors behind. Sarah went to stand only to find that Snape had blocked her path by standing directly in front of her, leaving Sarah no choice but to stay seated.

"You deliberately undermined my authority." Snape said hovering over her, as though she was a child being reprimanded.

"Your authority to bully children? What about my authority? We are both considered Professors, neither one of us has more authority than the other." Sarah said straining to look up at him. He ignored her response and spoke far before she had finished talking.

"You belittled my students," Sarah assumed he meant the entire class, until he continued, "as their head of house-" this response angered her more.

"Are they not all your students?" Sarah's question fell on deaf ears.

"I will not have you speaking to me in front of them like that again do you understand me?" He demanded, talking at her which angered her above all else.

"I am not one of your students, you can yell and threaten me all you like, but I do not have to follow any of your rules or orders." Sarah bit back.

"You will if you want to continue to come into my classroom." He said in a dangerously low voice. Sarah stood abruptly not caring if there was no space in between them, if she had to get in his face to get her point across, then she sure as hell would. Snape took a step back in surprise and Sarah moved forward deliberately invading his since he would ignore her otherwise.

"This is the schools classroom first off, and in this classroom it is your duty to teach and treat all your students equally, if not then what the hell are you doing here? Besides being in the wrong profession." Sarah said in a low voice, she could feel the sparks of magic that surrounded her like electricity, her anger was reaching its peak. "I don't know what your deal is, or what problems you may have with them, but these students are children, and your behavior towards them is pitiful." She spat, willing herself to control her temper.

"I have had enough of this, if you cannot act professionally in my class, then get out." He finished, Sarah made no attempt to move.

"You don't have the right to force me out of this classroom, only Dumbledore does." Sarah said looking at the slightly agitated man. "But do not worry Professor, I will not interfere in your class." With this she grabbed her items and made her way to the door. "I will say that I can understand the lack of manners with the Slytherin students, with you being their head of house and all. You speak of professionalism, but I see none from you." Sarah shot back at him as she reached the front door. She could tell that he was about ready to yell at her again when Sarah turned and faced him directly, the movement kept him from speaking. "I had such hopes for you Professor, perhaps not everyone can be redeemed, such a pity." Sarah said shutting the door behind her, and wishing that she had instead accepted the offer to have tea with Moody, that thought alone made her shiver.

* * *

A/N: Not the exact interaction I was originally going for between Sarah and Snape. I started off wanting that playful banter, but somewhere the thought process shifted and here we are.

You can read all the chapters for this series, plus more, if you check out Sarah and the Wizarding World.

Thank you for visiting this story and Happy Readings.


End file.
